


The Gamer's Glimmer

by Lawfuless



Category: DCU
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, Bruce Wayne is the one who finds ways into events. To his surprise, there's someone else more qualified for this event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gamer's Glimmer

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the idea. Unbeta'd as usual, blah blah blah.

"I can't get in." Were the first words out of his mouth to the little ensemble group gathered in the recreational room. Doctor Fate glanced over, quirking a brow, helm beside him so he could read.

Hal rubbed at his jaw. "Well, I could probably get us tickets, but nowhere close to where we need to get." He sighed, shaking his head. "You're sure none of the players wanted sponsors?" The blond was now completely facing them, looking confused.

Superman huffed. "Even press passes are a no-go. I already tried and it isn't 'newspaper worthy'. So, there you have it. Either way, if no one can get up into Pax, and you can't get on their sponsor team-"

"I can get you in." Was the immediate cut in by Fate. As they looked over, he almost looked giddy. "I mean, I was invited, but I planned to turn it down. If you need me to get you in, I could." Then his face fell a bit as Lantern waved him off.

"Fate, we need to get in with the players." To which he got the nastiest scowl, and he pulled back a bit. "No way. You're bullshitting. You couldn't possibly have gotten an invite as a player." The smug smile was all he needed and he slumped back, blinking. "How?"

Instead of responding, he pulled himself to sit cross-legged and pulled a phone from inside the chair. Not his, judging from the pink with charms. He dialed a number, then waited. "Hi, it's me. Yes, I know what I said, but shortly after, I got a request from a dear friend of mine who wanted to see Pax. Yes, I am aware. Is it still available? ...I have a sponsor. Mhm hm. Yes, I can get credentials, a game list, and the sponsor's contact information. Ah, two tickets. Discount isn't really necessary. ...Alrighty. I'll bring the money as well! And anything else I should grab? No? Okay. I'll call you some other time. Maybe Lunch? Ha! Always. See ya." He hung up, face losing the pleasantness it had gained turning the call, shifting back to a bit smug with a mix of annoyance.

Crossing arms over his chest, he stared directly at Jordan as he confidently proclaimed, "We're in."

* * *

The place was packed, in spite of the nature of the convention. Gamers and games lined the walls and popped up in the middle of floors. People gathered to see their friends play, all bubbling with excitement. To Clark's surprise, most of which was addressed to a player calling themselves 'Fated', who apparently had risen to the very top of the leaderboards, but never bothered showing his face. Which was insane. He also didn't accept friend requests.

"Let me guess, you made a reputation for yourself?" Hal all but sneered, still upset about being proven wrong. The blond nodded, holding no apparent ill-will. "And then you must be-" He was hushed.

Kent leaned close enough to speak lowly. "Think of how they cram against the object of their desires here. If they heard even a rumor I was who you are thinking, I would be crowded, stampeded, attacked, or worse. Now, if you must address me as  _that_ make sure no one hears you." The shorter hissed.

Bruce took him by the arm, leading him to the large stage being set-up, where they were then pointed to a man nearby with a clipboard. They talked for some time, then shook hands and parted ways. They regrouped, and Wayne took care of the discussion. "We're in. Now remember, our techno friend doesn't know we're here. So, we should keep up the charade at least until we can't any more. The element of surprise. Now Nelson, you'll probably be the target. With the reputation you have and the skills.... You're likely to be attacked, if not by fans, then 'Calculus'. We're not sure why it's here besides taking out the top players, but be careful."

They continued through the area, occasionally branching off to play games or get food or merchandise. Bruce had just brought a batman-themed controller with a light chuckle when he noticed a strange ring nearby on the table. He inspected it, drawn to the almost computer-like look of it, taking note of the gold ankh on it. He pointed it out, and got an incredibly cheap price for it. He accepted it, deciding to give it to Kent when he got the chance. Their three month anniversary was coming up, and he liked getting him little trinkets.

Before he could regroup, he noticed a figure watching the group and watched from a distance himself. The faceless android was staring directly at Doctor Fate, as though he held all the secrets in the universe. He quickly made his way over just as the thing left. "It knows we're here." He stated, frowning.

"Then we'll just have to continue without the element of surprise." Kent stated, slipping away just as the announcer called for the players to show up. He made it on to the stage, and sat down in one of the 'command center's. Then the lights dimmed and the android's face appeared on the screen.

"We are looking for the best player to become our champion. Do your best, and be rewarded." The game then started as it should have, and Kent felt annoyed, feeling like this was just some show. As though they were being rewarded with one of the lesser prizes on a game show, standing next to the person who got first. Sure, it was somewhat exciting. But it also made one feel poorly.

He played, letting out his anger in short bursts, making sure to keep levelheaded. He could practically feel the eyes on him as his kill counts, his scores, and his reputation went up. Quickly, his matches were going on the big screen as other players were eliminated by either quick key commands or button presses.

Able to keep up with everyone, he recognized the addition of a player just as one exited. The android. He focused on it as it worked to counter them. He could see the face cam and keyboard cam light up, and he smirked as he turned all of his devices backwards and upside-down. He had to adjust it to play, but now his moves were harder to memorize and predict. He noticed as the other players went down, the android was struggling.

He scored the kill, and couldn't help the sharp grin he pulled. The android showed up on stage as he got up, turning to the figure and untangling himself from the cords. It clapped. "Congratulations 'Fated'. You beat me. Few have had the honors. Fewer have lived to do so. Now, we will accept you as champion.... But first-" The creature attempted to attack with what looked like a syringe-- nanites. He ducked, dodging, then leapt back.

The crowd had devolved to chaos as he led the computerized figure away. Once out of view of civilians, he hunted down his bag and pulled his helm on, unleashing water and electrical based attacks at them.

Once his team arrived to the smoking mess, he shrugged. "You took to long."

* * *

"So, not only does the smug bastard win the contest, he also single-handedly destroys the android." Hal was complaining.

Bruce nudged his shoulder. "Ignore him. He's just jealous." He looked to Fate, smiling when he recognized the ring on his finger. "Glad you like that, by the way. Picked it out and thought of you."

Kent leaned against him, watching the fit. "Thank you... You know, we should do this kind of thing more often. Video game-related stuff."

Laughing, his lover nodded. "If you want to, we can. Just for you."

 


End file.
